Hangover in RL
by Gkey
Summary: Read it to find out


The First Hangover

Everyone, I am apologizing in advance for this odd fanfic. I was on the bus and it came to me so I just had to write it. Cyanne, I think I was sort of inspired by the hilarious "Goin' to the Chapel."

Try to enjoy! 

The Pits 12:00 A.M   
"What are you doing Murky?"  
"Heh heh heh, I'm making a special surprise for Rainbowbrite and her colorful friends."  
"I like surprises. What's the surprise?"  
"A special potion to put in the water of Rainbowland, its delicious but makes you drunk. All we have to do is go to the lakes and springs and pour some of this stuff in."   
"O.K."   
"Rainbowbrat will be so drunk we'll be able to march in and take her belt!" 

  
Rainbowland 18:00 P.M (dinner time)   
The color kids and Rainbow are enjoying supper.   
Buddy gulps down a cup of cold spring water, "You guys should drink water it's really good."   
Patty tastes some: "You're right, it's delicious – better than the soda."   
Everyone agrees. The kids consume several liters of the "great" water. 

  
Rainbowland: 19:00 P.M   
Everyone is drunk:   
Rainbow is running around and hugging everyone.   
Lala Orange is singing.   
Canary Yellow is dancing to Lala's music.   
Indigo is reciting Shakespeare at the top of her lungs.   
Shy Violet is emptying out the fridge looking for a light bulb.   
Buddy Blue, having drunk more than anybody, is lying on the floor, unable to move.   
Patty O'green is searching for Buddy in every closet of the color castle.   
Red Butler, hollering something about being the eternal leader of Rainbowland, staggers over to Rainbow and takes her belt. Rainbow hugs Red; Lala throws some eggs at them.   
Red wanders out of the color castle, holding the belt. 

  
19:45 P.M   
Murky and Lurky march into the color castle.   
Murky begins to laugh and marches up to Rainbow, she gives him and Lurky a hug, Lurky giggles.   
"Where's your belt?" demands Murky.   
"Oh, my belt? I thing some guy took it", says Rainbow absently.   
"Guy? What Guy?"   
"Look boss, there's a guy over there", Lurky points to the prone figure of Buddy Blue.   
Murky storms over. "O.K, wise guy, the belt now!"   
"Huh?" Asks Buddy feebly.   
Murky begins to shake Buddy, "Give me the belt!"   
"What belt?" Buddy vomits all over Murky.   
"Yuck!" Murky and Lurky leave. Yet another scheme ended in failure. 

  
19:55 P.M   
Red is wandering around outside absently. Starlite notices him and walks over.   
"Red, are you alright?"   
"Oh, Rainbow, there you are. Look I have your belt."   
Starlite is confused but lets Red tie the belt around his neck.   
Red wanders on.   
Twink comes over and sees Starlite with the belt.  
"Why do you have Rainbow's belt on your neck?"   
"That's a good question."   
Twink takes it. "I'll give it to Rainbow first thing in the morning."   
"Good idea," agrees Starlite. 

  
7:30 A.M   
Buddy is trying to take his morning jog. He is stiff from sleeping on the hard floor all night and wondering why he feels so strange. He limps along.   
**"Yipe!"**   
**"Ouch!"**   
"Red!"   
Red was abruptly awakened from his peaceful slumber on the grass of Red Region by what seemed like a ton of bricks falling on him.   
"Buddy?"   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Why don't you watch where you're going? Are you taking klutz lessons from Patty?"   
"Red, don't you dare insult Patti! How was I supposed to know you're sleeping here?"   
"Was sleeping here." Red gets up and stalks towards the color castle, massaging his aching bones.   
Buddy follows, he wants to relax his aching bones. 

  
8:00 A.M   
Breakfast time.   
Everyone is grumpy.   
The kids are half drunks, in pain and sick.   
The kids begin to argue about who is the oldest and most important color kid. Red claims that he is. 

  
8:10 A.M   
The kids' moods worsen.   
In the dining room the color kids are shouting at each other.  
Twink comes in to look for Rainbow, wondering what the commotion is all about. Rainbow is not at the table.   
Afraid to ask any questions, Twink knocks on Rainbow's door and enters her room, to find Rainbow snoring.   
"Rainbow wake up the kids are acting really weird."   
Rainbow opens her eyes and hears yelling.   
Twink gives Rainbow her belt. 

  
8:15 A.M   
Rainbow enters just in time to see Patti throw something at Lala.  
"What's going on in here?"  
Everybody decides to go back to sleep in his or her own bed for a change. 

  
15:00 A.M  
The kids are sitting down trying to place things together.   
Shy Violet stands up and announces: "I came to the conclusion that something we ate or drank last night made us behave strangely."   
Canary asks, "What could it be?"   
A few minutes later they figure it out.  
Rainbow fumes, "This is Murky's doing."  
Red shouts, "I'll fry him!"   
"Rainbow," says Patti, "I don't know what we're going to do about this, but you'd better make sure they don't make an episode of this down on earth."   
"Ha, fat chance," says Indigo.   
Buddy begins to laugh; pretty soon everyone joins him.   
"Well," says Rainbow brightly; "Let's go have a drink of soda."  


The End

Guys, this is what happens when you don't write enough fics.


End file.
